


Where In The Universe Could I Have Found You?

by GoldenHero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe-HYDRA AU, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Most of the people are children, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: When Phil Coulson and Nick Fury gets word that HYDRA has enlisted children to do their dirty work, they decide to investigate and end up adopting all of the children.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Phil Coulson was a good man at heart. He paid his taxes on time and had a great job-although really that could be questioned on multiple standpoints-but now, he was rethinking his entire life because of the folders that lay on his desk.

 

There were at least nine, each thick with information on each person. Any other day, it would have just been another day at the office, but Phil knew that these were different.

 

Because these weren’t adults. They were children. As young as five and as old as eighteen, all of them taken and trained under the horrible agency Hydra for their entire lives, and it was up to Phil and a handful of other agents to get them out of there.

 

Already, it was looking to be a challenging task, with three agents who had gone to investigate dead or in the med bay with serious injuries, everyone at SHIELD knew that it wasn’t going to be a walk in the park. And without knowing where the children were being held, it was an even more difficult mission.

 

Phil sighed, pressing his thumb and forefinger against his temple, feeling a headache coming on when there were a few quiet knocks on the door to his office.

 

“Come in,” he said, straightening up and fixing the scowl on his face as Maria Hill, one of the best agents that Phil knew, walked through the door with a folder in her hand a thin frown on her lips and an unhappy glimmer in her eyes.

 

“We found some holes,” Maria said, tossing the folder in front of Phil, “Hydra apparently doesn’t clean up after themselves, and we’ve found a place where we think two of the kids might be held.”

 

Phil brightened up, “that’s good,” he said, opening up the folder and looking through the words on the laminated papers quickly.

 

“Looks like we’re going to Budapest.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff looked up from her knives when she heard the sound of rocks crumbling. She was hiding out in a hole under a large tree in Budapest with her partner, Clint Barton. She narrowed her eyes at the thin hole that the dirt fell from, but when she saw Clint’s purple lined shoes she relaxed.

 

Clint slipped down the dirt slope, landing next to her with a pouting frown on his face, carrying half the arrows that he had had when he left the hole as well as bullet graze on his cheek and his side.

 

“Damn snipers,” he grumbled, throwing down his bow and sitting down with a pained grunt, his hand going to cover his side as he narrowed his eyes against the pain.

 

Natasha fished a few bandages from her pocket, silently patching Clint’s injuries up the best she could. She would have to sneak some better bandages from the med bay back at Hydra.

 

Clint sat still as she worked, his eyes trained on the hill and a hand on the root, feeling for vibrations of footsteps or machinery.

 

As Natasha finished, Clint withdrew his hand from the root and looked to Natasha, his purplish eyes narrowing when he saw Natasha’s frown.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his other hand reaching forward and cupping over hers. Natasha shrugged, spinning a knife in her hand, watching it idly.

 

“Do-” she started, her voice gravelly from not using it, “do you think we could ever-” she stopped her sentence when a sharp grinding sound reached both of their ears.

 

Clint perked up, grabbing his bow and sneaking over to the hole, peeking out before he ducked down, a bullet hitting the tree behind him.

 

“We’ve been found!” Clint barked, grabbing Natasha and forcing her from the hole as the hail of bullets began. Natasha scrambled to her feet, taking off through the trees, only a second later did she realise that Clint wasn’t beside her.

 

She skidded to a stop, whirling around to see Clint in a fist fight with an armoured guard. A fight that he was steadily losing.

 

Rejecting the instinct to bolt, knowing that Clint could take care of himself, she selfishly bolted back to him, jumping up and slamming her booted feet into the side of the guard’s head.

 

She grunted in pain when her feet were met with metal and not normal helmet material. She realised in a heartbeat that this wasn’t a real person, but a cyborg.

 

She growled, grabbing the bot and pushing it in front of Clint and herself, blocking the second firing of bullets. They tore through the bot’s clothes like they were nothing and made dents on the bot's body but protected Natasha and Clint.

 

“Clint, run!” She yelled, pushing the twitching and fizzing bot to the ground as soon as the bullets stopped.

 

Clint didn’t have to be told twice and they took off through the woods. Natasha could feel heavy footsteps behind her and willed her legs to move faster but it felt like she was running through butter.

 

Her muscles screamed as she continued to run when Clint was wrenched up into the air with a shout of pain.

 

“Clint!” Natasha screamed, her feet sliding against the forest floor as she came to a stop, but it was too late.

 

Her foot brushed against a rope trap that curled around her ankle and hauled her up into the air upside down. Her head slammed against a tree and her vision exploded with stars.

 

She could faintly hear Clint calling for her, fighting the best he could against whoever had attacked them, but without Natasha, he was losing.

 

“Nat!” Clint begged, “wake up! Nat!” His scream of pain and the sound of electricity crackling through the air silenced all in the forest.

 

Natasha moaned in pain, her vision starting to clear as she was cut down. She fell to the forest floor but didn't’ get up.

 

Her body throbbed in pain and her head buzzed. She forced herself to turn her head to look at who had attacked them to see a tall woman standing above her, her lips pursed into a frown.

 

She kneeled down beside Natasha, taking Natasha’s hands behind her back and cuffing them, “Natasha Romanoff, you are under arrest by SHIELD for numerous murder cases and evading arrest,” she said, but her voice sounding warped and far away as Natasha began to slip out of consciousness, her eyes rolling back into her head as she fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Maria Hill stared down at the sleeping girl in the cot. After successfully capturing Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, they had quickly boarded a jet and set a course for the nearest SHIELD base.

 

Natasha was sleeping still, with her hands cuffed in front of her body and thick leather straps holding her down. Her fiery red hair fanned out around her head in wild tangled curls that refused to stay down.

 

She would have looked peaceful if it wasn’t for the HYDRA insignia on her chest and her occasional twitching in her sleep.

 

Maria tore her eyes away from the sleeping girl to Clint who was in a very different situation. He was wide awake, struggling in his cuffs with rage in his eyes as he looked around the ship. He was tied with similar leather straps to Natasha, but also wore a muzzle after he tried to bite an agents fingers off and mimicked Phil’s voice to throw off the pilot.

 

It looked like he was going to be a hassle.

 

She took a deep breath to compose herself and glared right back at Clint. “You’ll be happy to know that we’ll be landing at SHIELD in an hour or so. There, you will be interrogated to where the rest of the children are.”

 

Clint looked surprised, his eyes widening.

 

Maria continued.

 

“SHIELD has been tasked with finding the rest of your teammates and to take them to SHIELD where they will learn to control their powers and where they will be able to lead a semi-normal life,” she continued, “you and Natasha will be safe as well. Agent Coulson and I will make sure that you will not have to lead the life you have before.” She said.

 

At her words, Clint slumped in his seat, tears coming to his eyes. Maria could tell he was relieved and walked over.

 

“I’ll take the muzzle off now,” she said softly, gaining a docile nod from Clint. As soon as the muzzle was off, Clint choked out a few words.

 

“Thank you,” he gasped, “thank you so much.” He continued to cry for a bit until his energy fizzled out and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

Maria allowed herself to smile a bit before she moved to the front of the ship where Phil and the pilot sat, speaking to one another softly.

 

“Mission success,” Maria murmured as she sat down, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Phil relax a bit, his shoulders slumping.

 

Maria sat back as well, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of the engines humming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because finals

At first, there was crashing. After Clint and Natasha hadn’t returned for three days, HYDRA had started to fall into chaos. 

Thor himself had forced himself to take care of his younger brother, Loki, when HYDRA agents had tried tracking the missing assassin's down. 

Thor watched them from where he was sat with Loki cradled in his arms. Steve and Bucky were also there, curled around one another like frightened cats while Bruce and Peter were sat on the floor, both of them talking in near silent voices. 

“How long will they be fighting?” Loki whispered, tightening his hold on Thor’s arm in fear. 

Thor shook his head, “I do not know, brother,” he murmured, “but I hope it will be soon. Clint and Natasha are fine, I’m sure of it.” 

Loki stared at him for a few seconds before he nodded, hiding his face back in Thor’s shoulder while they waited. 

Thor watched the HYDRA soldiers with keen eyes. Even though he had been born there, and was taken care of since his younger days, he never trusted any of the agents, not after they forced his little brother into what Loki thought was a monster.

Thor suppressed a shudder at the thought. Seeing Loki lying in the tesing chamber, his skin a bright blue and his eyes colored blood red-so different from their natrual forest green-full of tears and pain...

It nearly drove Thor insane. He never wanted his brother to go through that kind of pain again, even though it was at the cost of his own pain. Begging, apparently, was punishable by electric shock.

Even though Thor hid it so well, he knew that Loki could see the pain. The marks on his skin from countless hours of training, his burns from torture and his sobs that he cried when he thought he was alone.

Loki was strong, but he was still Thor’s brother. He was still five. 

Thor snapped out of his thinking as the door to the room slammed open to reveal a panting Tony, his eyes wild with fear and gasping for air. Blood pooled from a wound at his side, and Thor quickly pressed a hand over Loki’s eyes to protect him from the sight.

“W-we’re being ambushed!” Tony cried, his hands shaking and the glowing patch where his heart should have been glowed brightly. 

A soldier cursed, “get to the escape vans, now!” He boomed. Thor rushed to his feet, holding Loki close to his chest. He saw Steve and Bucky stumbling to their feet and wasted no time in rushing for the doors after Tony who had already started to run.

Seconds later, alarms started to blare and gunshots could be heard. Thor held Loki tighter and grit his teeth, forcing himself to press on even though his ut screamed for him to stop.

He ignored the gut feelings and ran out into a parking lot space, seeing cars with an insignia resembling a hawk he felt his blood run cold.

SHIELD?! How could they be here?

Thor grunted as something hit his legs. He vaguely registered something wet and sticky moving down his thigh but he ignored it. 

There were more important things to worry about.

Thor ran for the more familiar trucks, but something hit him in the neck. 

He went down hard, crying out in shock as Loki was pulled away from him.

“No!” Thor roared, struggling to get to his feet, but some sort of drug stopped him. Loki screamed in the guard's arms, and with a flash of light and a terrible growling sound, Thor fainted.


End file.
